


Social Casualties >> mgc au

by qtcannibals



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, band - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: Band, Bands, F/M, band trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtcannibals/pseuds/qtcannibals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a crazy misunderstood psychopath takes an interest in an average girl with an unfortunate past and somehow these two different people become intertwined because of their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Casualties >> mgc au

Michael's P.O.V

I'm free. 

The long wait of being able to inhale the air that lingers from the outside of the place, the 'madhouse' as people like to call it.

It has been 4 years since they locked me up in that 'place for the people who need help', more like 'place for the people who are not accepted so we will try to make them better', but I guess that's what happens when you are...well, different.

Walking down the street, quiet footsteps are made by the four of us and everything else is still with silence. The sound of our footsteps ceases and we take a moment to look around at our surroundings. Everything looks identical, makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"Clifford, which house is the one that he used to live in?" Ashton appears next to me with a wicked smirk.

“Who knows, let’s just forget about that for now…do you have any cigarettes?” I look at Ashton and his hands reach into his leather jacket and he pulls out a single cigarette with a red lighter, he passed it to me and my hands grasp the two small items.  
Bringing the cigarette to my lips, I flick the lighter and the flame attaches to the small roll of tobacco. Inhaling the calming smoke, I look around at the street of houses in front of my eyes. Each light has been turned off and every person is most likely fast asleep, just perfect for an untainted society. As I look at the boring houses, there is one that catches my eye. Small, yet it's different from the other houses, not in the way it appears but the way the atmosphere of the place draws me in.

"Hmm, that one" I say exhaling the smoke. Each house is painted with a mauve colour that surrounds the whole house with the exception of white details to the windows, roof gutters and door.

"Alrighty, let's go and see what this house has to offer" Calum speaks.

Dropping the cigarette and squishing the butt of it with the ball of my foot, I follow behind Ashton. Luke walks in front first with a gun in his hand and looks around to check if it's clear of people. He signals us in a nod and one by one we follow after Luke. Ashton looks under the doormat while Luke continues to keep a look out and Ashton slyly smiles, he picks up the key and places the key into the lock, turning it and opening the white, chiselled door. Calum steps through the doorway into the house first with myself following after him.

"Ashton, Luke, you stay down here and be the look out," I nod at them both and get a nod in return.

I look at Calum and motion my head to the downstairs area, his eyes follow to where I motioned and Calum steps in that direction leaving me to myself. My head turning left, I see a hallway. Stepping softly, I travel down the hallway.

Through the hallway I see many pictures of a little girl and her parents. 

Oh how sweet, I thought in a sarcastic tone. Loving mother and father with their little girl. Makes me sick.

As I go further down the hallway, the little girl's photos start to become older and her beauty has me captivated.   
A door is in amongst the photos of the three strangers. I grasp the silver door handle and as I begin to turn it a small thump is heard, inaudible but just loud enough for me to hear. Releasing the door handle, I warily walked over to the door opposite the previous one and I carefully open the door to see the young girl from the pictures there with an anxious look and a phone in her hand.

"Babygirl, you don't want to do that," I spoke darkly hoping she would put the phone down, however she replies with some amount of courage.

"I already did and you’re going to jail," she confidently remarks.

As I walk into her room, laugh and a devilish grin is situated on my lips, “Oh sweet heart, not jail…an institution.” 

Her face expression completely changes, anxious with courage to completely frozen with panic and fright. Her eyes flicker to the door behind me then back at me. She drops the phone her hands were holding and she attempts to make a run for it but I grab her by her wrists in a swift movement. "You're really going to regret that,” She was really getting on my nerves now. Her hands wriggle and squirm beneath my hold. 

“Stop moving, or this is going to make things a lot more painful for you,” My voice laced with terror but that didn’t seem to stop her. She’s a feisty one.

Deciding enough was enough, my hands joined her two arms together and turned her around so that her back was to my front and my head was facing the back of hers.   
“I quite like this position darling,” My nostrils are filled with her scent, the smell of violets linger in her hair and in the nape of her neck. Her body continues to wriggle and move against my crotch and I can’t lie, it feels fucking amazing. My lips move to her ear, “The more you move, the more pleasurable it is for me babygirl.” And with that her movement ceases.

“You’re so sick,” Her shaky voices stumbles.

“I guess I am,” I respond but continue to speak, “What’s your name?”

She gulps and replies, “Luna Woods.”

Before I can say anything more, I hear sirens in the distance and Ashton’s whistle, signalling for us to make a run for it.

“Well Luna, it seems to be that I have to make an exit thanks to your efforts.” My hold on her releases and she backs off back to her bed, trying to get as much distance away from me as she can. “Oh don’t worry sweet heart, I’ll see you again. I promise you that.” A grin is plastered on my face as I walk out of the door and run down to the front door to see the four boys already outside, ready to run into the shadows. 

Luke leading the way, one by one we follow running the opposite way from where the sirens are. As we run we see a park that has a small, rusty old playground and behind the ancient equipment is a forest that appears as if it could go on forever. Each one of us come to a halt, catching our breath from the running. 

Our breathing calms and I look up and stare into the park where the trees continue to be. Calum looks at me, “Are we going in there Michael?” His voice deep and frazzled.

“Well if you don’t wanna go back in the loony bin, you gotta go through there.” My voice tears though. My head looks at the boys and my eyebrows raise up. “So are we going to go through there or go back to that hell of a place?” 

The three boys look at each other and all nod.

“Alright, get ready to have the most entertaining experience of your life.” 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
